Welcome To NCIS
by Billy Tom Plummer Ledger
Summary: Kind of a one shot that's going to lead to a lot of other things...


**Welcome To NCIS, Probie**

"Yee ah, Kate," Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo said with enough enthusiasm for the entire building as he played with his cell phone, clearly avoiding the stack of files on his desk. "This is a wonderful, miraculous day for all mortal men," he said in his deep voice as he stares at the ceiling, a little glint in his eyes.

"Exactly what is so exciting about it?" Kate asks, standing over her desk as she organizes her files so that it'll be easier work. Something DiNozzo never learned.

"Why, why, special agent Todd," DiNozzo said in an enthusiastic mocking voice as he straightened his back and sat up right in his chair. "Did you not mark your calendars? Write off the days? Did you not hear Gibbs?" And then he started imitating Gibbs when he had promoted McGee. "Well, I got some good news and some bad news for you. - You've just been promoted. You belong to _me_ now! A ha!" Tony ends it with a punch in the air. "Oh, I would feel sorry for Probie, but ha! He belongs to us now Kate."

"No, he belongs to Gibbs, there's a difference," Kate told him and then Gibbs walked in from the back elevator, coming quickly into the conversation.

"Is there a difference, Special Agent Todd?" He asked as he pronounced every syllable in her name especially slowly. Taking notice of McGee just walking in, he took advantage of the moment to call him out. "Ah, how nice of you to join us Special Agent McGee?" He asked, again pronouncing every syllable in his name carefully.

McGee just nodded and walked to his desk, letting his book bag rest on the floor next to his desk before taking out a few knickknacks, just as Gibbs let a stack of papers rest on the Probie's desk.

"Welcome to NCIS, _Probie,_" Tony mocked as he held his phone up to his ear. McGee just took more interest in the photos that he had to display on his desk. The photos were small, wallet sized in clear and simple frames that formed a rubrics cube, a present from an old friend of his when he was a kid. There was a picture of his family when his younger sister Sarah was barely a toddler and his older sister Kristina was still alive. Two pictures of his high school graduation, one with his dying mother who had just been diagnosed with cancer and one of McGee and his friend Connor, who was just about to join the marines then, and his godfather, special NCIS agent Braden Reed. There was a family photo with just McGee and his little sister Sarah. There was his prom photo of him and his date, Marissa Leighton, and it was this photo that he just glanced over, instead he took more interest with the photo of him and Marissa at the local park when they were just teenagers, Marissa on the bridge of the play ground and Tim standing on the woodchips, both of them looking longingly into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces.

"What is this?" DiNozzo asked as he snatched the rubrics cube into his hands and looked at the photo of teen McGee and his first love. "Ooh, little McGou and McFirstGirlfriend, how sweet," he mocked, not noticing Tim's eyes hardening. He played around with it for a while and landed on a picture of McGee's college roommate, Moira McMann, though her arm was shielding her face from the camera, her braided black gel bracelets clearly shown on her wrist and if you looked hard enough, you could see her entire face smiling. "Who is this?" DiNozzo asked, not faking a bit of interest.

"A roommate from college, I'd like to have it back," McGee told him, not yet putting up a fight.

"Ooh, you'd like to have her back? That's very interesting."

"Oh give him a break, DiNozzo, we're all allowed our memorabilia," Kate says in defense of McGee and stands in the middle of the two guys at the side of the desk, notices another frame coming out of the bag and reaches down for it. The frame was silver, lions paws crafted in the corners and silver teeth crafted into the sides of the frame. Inside it was a picture of two girls, a mother with light red hair dyed over her natural blond with pale skin holding her daughter around the waist, the daughter who had an uncanny resemblance to McGee.

"Is this your daughter, McGee?" Kate asked with a smile on her face as she handed the picture to Timothy.

"McGou a McFather?" DiNozzo asked, completely dumbfounded now. He leaned over the desk to look at the picture, his lips pressed as he did so. "She looks like you," he told McGee.

"Yeah, only cuter," McGee added. "Her name is Tracy, she's nine years old," McGee told them as he sat in his chair. "Her mother was sixteen and I was nineteen, we weren't married, so… I don't get to see her often."

"I'm sorry McGee," Kate told him with a small gesture of her hand on his shoulder. "She's beautiful," she told him before taking her seat. Tracy had Tim's hair, his eyes, lips, nose, everything, only the beauty of her mother gave her the beauty that went with it, and everyone always says that no matter what, she got her soft heart from her father.


End file.
